


Peace

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Stuart Lafferty's take on Tommy & Barbara (post 'Know Thine Enemy')





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I don’t think I’m overstating things when I say that the only reason Lynley is still alive is because of Barbara.

His eyes show the pain that he carries in his soul; the loss of his father, the loss of his unborn child, and the loss of his wife. He has journeyed through the depths of hell, but Barbara has always been there by his side.

Most people wouldn’t put up with him, but Barbara does. She takes his anger, giving him a safe outlet for his rage. They can argue as if it were an Olympic sport, but he listens to her, respects her and values her opinion, even if he doesn’t always agree.

He relies on her, and she offers him her strength without question. Picking him up when he falls, carrying him when he can’t go another step. She never allows him to flounder, even when she would be well within her rights to. No matter how hard he pushes her away, she sticks.

She is his friend, his sparring partner, his confidant and his sanctuary. She is the blood in his veins, the air in his lungs and the beating of his heart. 

They are the other’s reason for living. Without each other, neither would know peace.


End file.
